


No, Let Me

by captain_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After Training Scene, Bottom Alec, Flirting Magnus, Horny Alec Lightwood, Horny Magnus Bane, Kissing Alec, Kissing Magnus, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_malec/pseuds/captain_malec
Summary: Set directly after the training scene in episode 312, Magnus quickly follows Alexander back to his bedroom in the Institute. And, things happen. Multiple things.





	No, Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> This a very short, but sweet take on what happened after the training sequence. I hope you enjoy! You can find me on twitter as captain_malec! I love hearing any feedback. Tag me if you'd like, too :) #captainmalecff

As Magnus rushed quickly out of the training room, Alec just a few paces ahead of him, making his way to his bedroom, Magnus could feel the heat rising higher and higher inside of him. He turned the corner and felt a strong, slightly clammy hand grab his arm and pull him inside. With the clicking of the lock behind him, Magnus had no time to react. Alec had him pinned to the door, chasing his lips with his own. Magnus started to run a hand along Alec’s arm, until Alec, not to gently, pinned his arm against the door and kissed down his jaw, to his neck and along his collarbone.

Magnus, a moan escaping his lips, brought his arm down and kissed Alec. Hard. And wet. Alec made himself stop and started loosening the strings on Magnus’ pants. With each string he undid, he looked Magnus deep in the eyes. Magnus, breathing deeply, exhaled.

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus’ pants dropped to the floor and he started to take off his shirt, but Alec stopped him.

“No. Let me.” Alec took hold of both sides of Magnus’ black tank top and ripped. Hard and fast. The material started to tear. As soon as Magnus was free, he hastily took off his boxers. 

With Magnus standing there naked, Alec moved closer and closer. He could feel his hard member against his own. He began the trail of kisses down Magnus’ sleek, muscled body, starting at his lips. Once he made his way over his stomach, Magnus moaning every time Alec’s lips touched his skin, Magnus couldn’t take much more.

“Alexander… I can’t take it. Please.”

Alec took Magnus in his mouth. Magnus stood there against the wall. Letting Alexander work his own magic. He tried to find something to hold onto, he could feel his body start to shake from the absolute pleasure coursing through his body. With a hand over his mouth, he came, and Alec took it. Magnus felt as if a great power had entered and left his body. Every vein was hot and alive with pure sexual release. As Alec stood up, he had just swallowed and had the sexiest smile on his face. And Magnus couldn’t help but think how he ever got so lucky. Alexander had no idea the effect he had on him.   
Kissing Magnus slow and sensually, feeling every movement of their tongues against each other, Alec took his hand and led him to the bed. Still standing, with Magnus behind him, he starting to undo his pants. Now it was Magnus’ turn.

“No, let me.” Magnus said, copying Alec’s words from moments before. Still standing behind him, Magnus reached over Alec’s arms and undid his pants and lifted his shirt over his head. He began kissing his back and across his shoulders. He could feel how sweaty his skin was. He forcefully turned him around so now he was facing him. 

“God, I love you.” Magnus replied. He playfully pushed Alec onto the bed. Quickly taking his own boxers off, Alec pulled Magnus down on top of him. They could feel each other all to well. Skin against skin. There was no distance at all between their bodies. As Magnus easily turned Alec over, he grabbed the lube that he knew was in the nightstand next to the bed. As he applied it to himself, he could hear Alec letting out breaths of impatience.

“Alexander, my love, patience is a virtue.”

As Magnus glided himself into Alexander, he could feel how tight he was. He started to massage Alec from the front to ease up the tightness in the rest of his body. As he slid his hand up and down Alec’s member, he also gently and easily, slid himself up and down inside Alec. It didn’t take long for Alec to loosen up. As Magnus moved, Alec moved. They were one. He could feel the tightness in his body just disappear. He heard Magnus whisper in his ear, “My, Mr. Shadowhunter, I believe your blushing.”

“Oh,” Alec said panting, “I’m doing more than that.”

Alec could feel himself starting to orgasm, and not wanting to make too much noise, Magnus took his hand free from Alec’s front and put it over his mouth, blocking out the noise that Alexander was making. It was a few moments before Alec could breathe normally. He finally was able to come down from the love high that Magnus always seemed to give him. Alec flipped his body over and Magnus brought his own panting, sweaty body on top of Alec’s and gave him one last sensual, hot, wet, alluring kiss before they both collapsed onto the bed.


End file.
